


tell me that you love me (even if it's fake)

by onlykaspbrakk



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Songfic, argument, slightly OOC, sorta - Freeform, this was originally written for another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk
Summary: richie and eddie are friends with benefits. richie wants to be morebased on idfc-blackbear
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 25





	tell me that you love me (even if it's fake)

Richie felt the throb of his back as he was slammed against the bedroom door. The hot breath cascading down his neck. The rough fingertips trailing skin under his shirt. He felt too much, and not enough in return. “Eddie,” Richie intended the name to come out firm, but instead his voice was uneven and had a hint of nervousness. He repeated himself, this time the words came out sharper. 

“What is it, baby?” Eddie mumbled against Richie’s neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin.

“This!” Richie’s words, yet again didn’t come out the way he expected. They were harsh.

Eddie took a step back, “What do you mean?” His face read confusion and so did his tone. 

“We can’t keep doing this, Eds.” 

“What? Are you okay?” 

“No! I’m not okay, Eddie! I can’t keep doing this if you’re going to be coming to my bed and eating my popcorn while we cuddle and watch shitty movies that neither of us pays attention to after getting your dick wet by some chick at a bar! I can’t keep pretending that I don’t care!” 

“That you don’t care! About what, Richie? It’s not like we’re dating!” 

“That’s exactly it! I’m a fucking fool for you! If you told me to jump off a bridge I’d do it!” 

“Well, what the fuck do you want from me!” 

Richie took a second tasting the salt of the tears rolling down his cheeks, devouring the bittersweetness of his previous words, and feeling the burn of the words he was about to say, seemingly burning the entirety of his throat to his stomach as he swallowed. He lowered his gaze to the floor. He couldn’t stand to look Eddie in the face. 

“Look me in the eye dammit!” 

When Richie looked up Eddie’s expression was sour, tears were beginning to pool in his deep brown eyes, which made Richie’s heart heavier in his chest, “Tell me you love me. You don’t even have to mean it, please.” 

“I- I can’t. I’m sorry, Richie,” Eddie’s tears had begun to fall, “You’re too good for me.”

“No Eddie, I’m not. Can’t you see that! I’m scared of being in love with you, and I know that sounds pathetic but I am! I don’t want to lose you, Eds.” Richie’s voice was a faint whisper, “I love you. Don’t leave me.” 

“I can’t promise you I’ll be what you need.”

“That’s okay, please just don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t, baby.” Eddie reached his arms out and pulled Richie into a hug, “You’re my best friend, Richie. I’d never leave you.” 

Those final words made Richie breathe easier. Maybe, they could be happy. Together.


End file.
